


two halves of a lego heart

by kyosuki (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Queer Themes, Self-Discovery, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, but at the same time i was v endeared by how he swings between being idk literally hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyosuki
Summary: *NOT GOING TO COMPLETE. Read at your own discrection.*As the time of year rolled around, everyone at the spirited Brightmoon Academy is once again enraptured by the intensity of basketball season. Kuvira Beifong, a new resident of Republic City, finds herself caught in the middle of the competitive sport when Korra and her friends take her under their wing during her senior year. Kuvira befriends Alexis, the captain of the varsity basketball team. The pair is a literal depiction of yin and yang, yet their personalities contrast and blend into an unexpected and beautiful harmony. From unhealed wounds of the past to first love stories, they both fill in the empty parts of the other's soul. Kuvira teaches Alex that she's worthy of love. Alex becomes a constant in Kuvira's life of many variables. They connect just right, like the two halves of a lego heart.*This is an Avatar: Legend of Korra x She-Ra and the Princesses of Power crossover.*
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. encounter

“Hey guys! I made friends with a new kid and she’s going to sit with us today,” Korra shouted, weaving through the lunch crowd with a raven-haired girl in tow. The pair finally make it to Korra’s lunch table where they’re greeted by a crazy-looking troupe of high schoolers. Most of them look up and offer shy waves to them. 

“Hey blue eyes. Where did you catch the new kid?” An Indian girl with shoulder-length hair in Dutch braids cocks her head to the side and grins, showing off her seemingly perfect teeth. She enjoyed bragging about the fact that she never had braces in elementary, just to spite the rest of the group. 

Korra leaned over and messed up her hair. “Hiya A. I found her in my math class. She’s pretty smart. She helped me with this calc problem when I was at the board. So we’re friends now”

“Hey gorgeous. I’m Alexis and my pronouns are she/her. How about you?” Alex extended her slender hand out for a handshake.

The raven-haired girl blushed at the compliment and accepted her handshake. “I’m Kuvira Beifong and um. I use she/her pronouns? I don’t mind much though. Lovely meeting you all.”

Alexis eyed Kuvira, taking in her appearance in long sweeping gazes. Kuvira had her hair in a braid-bun combination without a single hair out of place. She was wearing skinny black ripped jeans with a green ‘SAVE THE WORLD’ top that brought out her eyes over a gray hoodie. She topped the outfit off with a plaid button up. Kuvira looked exactly like a stereotypical skater girl. Alexis smiled at her again and gestured to the table. She wondered what Kuvira would look like with her hair out. Realizing that she had been staring for too long, Alex widened her eyes. 

“Take a seat Vira. You too Korra.” Korra skipped over to Alex and Alex scooted over to make some room for her friend. Kuvira took a seat in front of the pair and looked over at the rest of the table. It consisted of many smiling faces and curiosity directed towards Kuvira. 

A blonde sitting to Kuvira’s right bumped shoulders with her. She was about as tall as Kuvira and had the cutest hair poof in her ponytail. Her blue-gray eyes seemed inviting as she offered Kuvira a gentle smile. “Hello there. I’m Adora! Welcome to Brightmoon Academy, the best high school in Republic City. Glad to meet ya.” 

Korra and Alex flexed the school merchandise they were wearing. Their school mascot was the ferret and they both donned merch with gray and blue patterns. Korra continued the introduction, “Over there are Glimmer, Bow, Bolin, Asami, Perfuma, Sea-Hawk, Scorpia, Mermista, Entrapta, Mako, Wu, Lonnie, Opal and Catra.” She pointed out each person as she went. Most of them were enraptured with meeting Kuvira but Lonnie and Wu were taking a nap, tired from the AP World History test they had just finished. Mrs. Lin might be one of the coolest teachers but she gave out the worst tests.

Kuvira managed a slight smile and a tentative wave to the group. They all looked super unique, beautiful, and honestly, kind of scary. She looked from person to person, wondering how they thought of her. Kuvira was a stickler about first impressions.

She waited a moment and finally mustered up the nerves to ask a question. “Do you guys welcome a lot of new kids? You all seem very friendly.” They all giggled in response.

Glimmer, the girl with boldly dyed pixie hair responded, “Nah. We don’t get a ton of new kids anyways. Most people are from middle school but we have a few transfers here and there. But it’s our senior year so we didn’t really expect anyone to move anyways. You’re a senior right?” Kuvira nodded. 

Glimmer continued, “So where did you come from? Most people choose to ride it out senior year since they’re almost done.”

“I moved here from Zaofu. It’s quite far away so I don’t think you guys have heard about it. My adoptive parents decided that I needed to ‘see the real world’ so they sent me away before college. I must admit I was slightly nervous but now I feel a lot better,” Kuvira said. Everyone offered a curt nod to her response, wondering where to take the conversation.

“So. Do y’all have basketball after school again? I have nothing to do today and I thought I’d crash practice.” Catra stretched her arms up to the ceiling and slumped them back down. “Well, almost nothing. I think I have some homework from Lin to finish up but I can do that later.”

“You should really do your work. But. Yeah, we do! I think we’re just conditioning though. Or maybe running through plays. Coach Tenzin never gives us practice plans. You can crash if you wanna. It might be boring. I think Ikki and Jinora will be there today.” Adora rambled until she caught herself, a slight blush on her smiling cheeks. 

Scorpia giggled, “Ooh, someone’s got a crush!” Scorpie reached a muscular arm around Adora and Adora looked mortified as she hid her face in Scorpia’s elbow. 

“Wait, you guys play basketball?” Kuvira’s voice rang out, saving Adora from her obvious embarrassment. 

Korra threw her a lopsided grin. “Yeah! Some of us do. Me, Mako, Adora, Alex, Scorpia and Lonnie. Lex here’s even the team captain! You should come watch practice today. You’d get to meet everyone.”

Alex grinned back at Korra and flexed her arms. “Heck yeah! Varsity team captain even though I’m a junior babyyyy. I literally don’t know where the team would be without me. I’ve played ever since the fifth grade. I carry super ha-” She was cut off by Adora shoving her from across the table. 

“No you don’t carry. You think too highly of yourself for your own good. Wait. Shut up, you’re only a junior. We could ruin your social life in just two seconds if we wanted to.” 

“Uhhhhhh huhhhhhhhhh. People really care about the opinions of the queer table? Really ‘Dora? Plus, if you hated me so much, you wouldn’t let me sit with you. Isn’t it weird that I’m the only junior here?” The girls glared at each other with nonverbal dares in their eyes. 

Kuvira blushed and asked another question, ending the tension of the staring contest. “Wait. Queer?” 

Alex pinched one of Kuvira’s cheeks and stuck her tongue out. “You blush a lot. Yeah love. Queer. Alphabet mafia? Whatever you call it. No one here’s actually homophobic but we just hang out together for some reason. I would tell you I love them but I really don’t. They’re all jerks. You should run while you still can.” 

Korra caught the junior in a headlock and smiled. “Aw. Liar. You love us and you know that.” 

The girl with the long purple hair, Entrapta, piped up. “Yeah Alex. You made us Valentine’s Day cards and baked us all cookies. The data shows that you love us more than we annoy you. I could rerun the tests during tech club if you want.” 

Bow, a young man with a fade and a crop top, reached over and smacked Korra on the arm. “Let her go. She’s literally a child.”

Mako snorted at the statement and added, “Lexi is basically an infant. Don’t annoy her anymore or she might start crying.” Korra grumbled and let her go; in two seconds, she winced as Alex slugged her in the shoulder. 

“Anyways, who’s going to practice? We can grab some food at the Shake Shack afterwards and chill at ‘Sami’s house if she’s chill with it,” Mermista questioned. Sea-Hawk sat beside her and was mixing her salad for her. 

Asami responded with a nod. “Yeah you guys can come over if you want to. My dad’s out on a business trip anyways. I’m in.”

“Me too!”

“Count me in.” 

“I’ll be there.”

When almost everyone had confirmed, eyes turned to Kuvira as they waited for her response. 

“Um, you guys want me along? Then sure. I’ll be there.” Kuvira responded with a serious expression on her face.

“Lighten up Vira. And I’m glad you’re coming. You’re a part of our table now too! I can walk you to the gym from your sixth period if you want?” Alex smiled as she got up to stretch. Kuvira caught the words ‘Kuruk’ in a bold blue font on the back of her hoodie. 

“Are you asking me out on a date Miss Kuruk?” Kuvira smirked and Alex looked at her with a confused expression on her face. 

“Wait wait wait. Slow your roll. What did you call me?” 

“Um. Miss Kuruk? I saw it on the back of your hoodie and thought it was your last name. Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

The entire table started giggling and Kuvira found herself staring at her interlaced fingers. 

Korra threw her a dopey grin and pointed at herself. “I’m Miss Kuruk. Lex’s just wearing my hoodie because she forgot hers this morning. She kept complaining about being cold so I gave mine to her. I don’t get cold that quick anyways. Got to take care of the child you know.” 

“Oh. Oops. Honest mistake.” 

Alexis slinked up behind Kuvira and placed her arms around her shoulders, leaning forward onto her for support. She continued to lean into her until her nose was buried in Kuvira’s shoulder. “Miss Beifong. It can be a date if you want it to be? We just met each other though.” 

Kuvira turned around on the bench, pulled Alexis in and whispered something in her ear. Both of them had color rapidly rushing to their faces as Kuvira gently pushed Alexis away to stand up. 

Kuvira smiled as she continued. “I’ll leave you to it. I have to drop by the library to grab something for my next class but I’ll see you guys during practice.” With that, she took off, her back profile looking extremely stern. The group gaped as she drifted away.

“What Lexi? Cat got your tongue? Also, what did she tell you?” Mako teased. 

Alexis grumbled in response and pouted. “I don’t even have a cat. But she sure does seem like something special. I’m not telling you what she said, you dingus. No way I’d expose myself on purpose. Anyways, I have a physics test after this. I also didn’t study. What do I do?” 

“10 bucks that she fails,” Lonnie sleepily betted as she woke up from her nap. 

“20 bucks that she fails with under a 50 percent.” 

“30 bucks that she ditches next period so she doesn’t fail.”

“Hey! She’s good at physics. 15 bucks that she passes with at least a 90,” Bolin stated in support of his favorite junior. 

Alexis smiled back. “Thanks Bolin. The rest of you are kinda mean. I’ll probably ask Weaver about extra credit. Adora can help me; she likes you.” 

_ BRRRRRRING!  _

The school bell rang out, indicating that their lunch period was over. The friends gathered their belongings, saying goodbye as they parted to go to their next period. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hey Vira.” Alex’s head popped out from the crowd of people swarming away from Kuvira’s sixth period class. She looked a ton smaller than the rest of the students, even though she stood at a solid 5’ 6”. Kuvira offered her a gentle smile and walked towards her.

The pair awkwardly stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to speak first. Kuvira studied Alex as she noticed how tender Alex looked. Kuvira smiled at the younger girl and decided to make the first move. 

“Sorry for being so forward at lunch. Thanks for coming. I probably would’ve gotten lost without you,” she mumbled as she shoved her hands into her jacket’s pockets. 

Alex grinned and grabbed Kuvira’s left hand, interlacing their fingers. “You’re welcome. And about lunch: no worries I don’t mind. Now hurry, I still need to change into my jersey and if I don’t get there in time, Coach Tenzin will make me run liners. My legs still hurt from last time.” 

Kuvira blinked, startled at the unexpected touch. She squeezed Alexis’s hand and received a steady squeeze in return. Alexis’s hand was extremely cold compared to Kuvira’s but Kuvira could slowly feel her hands warming Alexis’s up. They both began walking towards the gym, Alex two steps ahead and tugging Kuvira along. 

“You know, you’re pretty when you blush,” Alex whispered as she tucked a stray strand of her hair back in place. 

“Thanks _ junior _ . I’m flattered.” Kuvira threw her a cocky grin. Alex’s jaw dropped to the floor and stood dead in her tracks. She yanked her hand out of Kuvira’s in three seconds flat.

“Seriously! I hate all of you. If you want to get to the gym, you better keep up.” With that, the girl took off running in another direction. Kuvira, confused for a moment, ran after her, really trying to keep up. She still hadn’t memorized the map of the school and couldn’t afford to get lost. 

“Hey! Slow down!”

After two minutes, Alexis slowed to jog then a stop as they reached the gym. Kuvira was two steps behind her and took her place behind Alex. Kuvira marveled at the architecture of the building. It was a tall and spacious building made with glass panels and was the epitome of modern. Kuvira wondered how Alex felt about spending all her time at this place. She must’ve felt absolutely magical. 

Alexis  _ did  _ feel absolutely magical. Basketball was her entire world. She couldn’t think of enough words to explain her gratitude to the sport but she worshipped it more than anything else in her life. Alex turned around and tilted her head, looking at Kuvira. She was bemused at the calculating expression on Kuvira’s face as she looked the building up and down like she was going to ask it out on a date. Alex was almost sad that she had to snap Kuvira out of it; Kuvira looked so solemn. Alex gently placed a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder and she was brought back to the present. 

“Hello? Earth to Vira? Do you copy?” 

Kuvira played along and held an imaginary walkie-talkie to her ear. “Vira to Houston. I do copy. What’s the read?” 

Alex snorted as she turned back to the gym, opening the door. Kuvira followed her lead until they reached the basketball court. The floor was so polished that Kuvira swore she could see her reflection in it like a mirror. Alex looked to Kuvira once again. 

“I need to go change in the locker room, okay? You can take a seat on the bleachers and start your homework right now. Practice is from two-thirty to four and we’ll be going to the Shake Shack later so make sure your guardians know where you’re at.” With that, Alex was running to the locker room, yelling about hype music or something. Juniors these days.

Kuvira responded with a nod as she looked to the bleachers. Most of the people from the bench were sitting on the top-most row. Kuvira was slowly starting to get cold feet and almost abandoned the plan until Asami, the beautiful girl with green eyes and her contrasting purple eyeshadow, caught Kuvira’s eye and beckoned her to the bleachers. Glimmer had noticed the interaction and got up to wave at her. Kuvira grinned at Glimmer’s antics and slowly walked her way over.

Kuvira tossed her backpack to the side as she lowered herself into a Glimmer and Asami sandwich: Asami sitting on her left side and Glimmer on her right. Catra was sitting in front of her and so were Bolin and Opal. Wu was sitting on the left side of the top row while Mermista and Sea-Hawk flanked the right. Perfuma was sitting at the frontmost bench, doodling in her journal. Kuvira looked for the purple-haired girl from before and Glimmer had practically read her mind.

“Entrapta had a tech club meeting. She’ll join us at the Shake Shack later.” 

Kuvira turned and opened her mouth, closing it two seconds later as she heard blaring music come out from the locker room. Then one by one, the players jogged out wearing tank tops and shorts, Alex at the lead with a booming speaker in her hands. 

Alex ran into the middle of the gym and faced the bleachers with one raised hand in the air, fingers curled around the speaker. The other players lined up in a horizontal line behind her with their spines straight and hands locked behind. Music seeped out of the little technology and spread across the room. 

_ I got power, poison, pain and joy inside my DNA _

_ I got hustle though, ambition, flow inside my DNA _

_ I was born like this, since one like this, immaculate conception _

_ I transform like this, perform like this, was Yeshua new weapon _

The music was captivating and had the entire team tapping their feet along to the rhythm. They all had color coordinated shoes and really looked like a team standing there. The music suddenly cut out as Alex took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak. 

“Welcome to Brightmoon Academy’s official varsity basketball season. Go ferrets!” 

The bench screamed in adoration. Kuvira was startled as she noticed so many more people who had come in to spectate the practice.  _ Wait, when did they even come in? _ she thought. If anyone tried to sneak up on her, Kuvira would probably get kidnapped. 

“Now that preseason is over, we have a huge tournament to look forward to. We will be playing a sequence of three games against neighboring high schools. Once again, we will emerge victorious because that’s what ferrets do, am I right?” This question leaves the crowd squealing for more. 

Kuvira was intimately watching how Alex was able to command the attention of so many people. It was quite spectacular to witness how everyone was hanging on her every movement.

“Alright, we need to get started to make sure that we’re on our A game. Feel free to hang around, cheer for us or even take some pictures for social media. Only thing we ask is that you don’t step on court so we can practice in peace. Also. Don’t worry ladies, there’s enough of me for all of you,” Alex winked as she said this last statement. It left the girls in the bleachers screaming her name and cheering for her. She turned her back to her team and they gathered together in a team huddle. 

Korra swung her arm around Alex. “Great job there Lex. You really got their attention. Though that last statement wasn’t so necessary.” 

Alexis grinned at Korra and continued. “Thanks Kor. Anyways, before we begin. I’m super thankful to have all of you here with me today. As much as I love being on court, I love being in your guys’ presence. You make me a better person in so many ways and I can’t believe that all of you guys are leaving me after this season. We better make this one worth it. And we will. Because we’re so much more than just this team. We’re family. I love you guys like you’re my own siblings and I’m glad to have had all this time with you. Let’s go out with a bang, ferrets.” 

Scorpia started crying at Alex’s little heartfelt speech and mumbled something about loving her too. Adora, Mako, Lonnie and Korra smiled back and said, “We love you too,” all in sync like they had practiced this before. Alex wanted to say so much more but was cut off by Coach Tenzin’s whistle. They all jogged towards him and his two daughters, Ikki and Jinora. 

Adora and Korra held their arms as Ikki and Jinora came running into their arms for hugs. Both of the sisters were still in middle school but they loved spending time with their favorite high schoolers. 

“Missed you guys. It’s been forever.” Mako fake salutes Coach Tenzin and ruffles Jinora’s hair. 

“We’re ready to kick some butt! Right Jin?” Ikki playfully pulled into a fighting stance and giggled as Lonnie played along, throwing some punches. 

Coach Tenzin sighed at his youngest daughter’s antics and turned towards the players. “Let’s get practice started, shall we?”

The team lined up and started stretching, leaning their long muscular limbs left and right while hoping to ease out any tensed up muscles. A majority of the bench went to their phones to record or fuel their social media addictions. They continued to pass the ball around the court to warm up and did some ball handling exercises. 

Coach Tenzin directed them all throughout it, throwing various instructions and tips to the players. They were all covered in slight sheens of sweat after working out. Stray hairs poked out of their headbands, pushed back just to pop back up.

Practice seemed to drag on forever. 

Finally, around four, Coach Tenzin allowed for the players to go back into the locker room to change and get ready to leave. Lonnie let out a whoop of joy and ran to the locker room. The others lingered around the bleachers for a moment. 

A sophomore with winged liner and a button nose stepped up to Adora. She winked. “Hey there. You were great today. You look great too.” 

Adora, being the socially awkward person she is, was extremely flustered as she racked her brain for a response. Catra came to her rescue, slinking around her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“Adora says thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere we need to be.” 

“Oh, shoot!” Korra and Alex yell in unison. They glance at each other before continuing, “The Shake Shack.” They both groaned. 

“Let’s change then I’ll call mom? You grab our stuff,” Korra directed. 

Alexis responded with a mock salute as though she were a soldier. 

“Yes ma’am.”

They both dashed off to the locker room with the entirety of the bleachers staring at their retreating figures. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

If you were an ordinary customer walking into the Shake Shack, you would be met with a sight of a whole gaggle of teenagers giggling at some inside joke of theirs. Everyone leaned into each other like there was no place that they’d rather be. You would smile because these kids literally lit up the whole store and their vibes sank somewhere deep in your stomach, leaving you elated.

In the middle of the table, there were hoards of delicious fries, burgers and shakes. No meal particularly belonged to anyone as they swapped the foods based on their current need. Straws were the only thing not shared; each person guarded their own metal straw with their life. Bolin had gifted everyone with one and lent Kuvira one, promising to get her one as her unofficial initiation into the group. 

Alex used her speaker from practice to blast music. She was playing her ‘Fine as Wine’ Spotfiy playlist which consisted of a lot of 90’s music. The store employees flitted by to the table every so often to ensure the group was fed. 

“So, Kuvira. What do you do in your free time?” Scorpia questioned, intrigued with the newest addition to their friend group. 

“Hm? I play the piano a lot. I also dance and do mixed martial arts. Andddd I spend an unhealthy amount of time reading graphic novels.” 

The whole table started laughing again, leaving Kuvira flustered as she tried to comprehend their inside joke. 

Adora wiped a few tears from her face. “We all do mixed martial arts. Like each and every one of us. You REALLY were meant to be best friends with us. We cannot let you go now.” 

Kuvira’s lips curled up into her signature smirk and continued with confidence, “I’m all yours. I bet I could take any of you here.” 

“Is that a dare, pretty girl?” Korra tried to contort her face into something scary but her expression came off as a grimace and pout combination. 

“Yes it is. You look dumb, by the way.” 

Korra gasped and pouted at the accusation. She shoved a french fry into her mouth and tried to think of a witty response in vain. 

Mako pointed his iridescent straw at Kuvira then pointed to himself. “You and me. We can box at the gym. I’m allowed to bring one guest. What times are you free?” 

Alex frowned at Mako. “Mako, you idiot. We have a tournament to play in, we really can’t afford for you to get hurt. You guys can have your childish fight some other time.” 

“Childish?” Both of their eyebrows quirked up at Alex’s word choice. 

“Yes, childish.” 

“Then would you prefer to spar with me instead?” Kuvira leaned forward until her and Alex’s foreheads touched. Alex chuckled as she pulled back and flicked Kuvira’s forehead. 

“What was that for?” 

“Felt like it.” Kuvira frowned. 

“Lighten up Vira. You can be such a buzzkill.” 

“Speaking of buzzkills, how many of you guys are going to the senior prom?” Mermista asked.

Almost everyone at the table raised their hands. Everyone but Alexis. 

“It’s not fair! If one of you guys asked me, I could come too. But most of you guys are interested in each other so I’m going to end up staying at home. Then I’ll live alone forever and adopt a whole bunch of cats so I don’t die of loneliness,” Alex muttered.

Bolin smiled at her performance. “I’d ask you to go as my friend to the dance but I think I have someone else to ask. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize Bolin. Thank you for thinking about me.” 

A tall slender man walked into Shake Shack, flanked by many boys who looked just like him. They all donned Nike hoodies and expensive gear down to their Jordan 11’s. He smirked as the door bells jingled, alerting the group that they had arrived. 

“Hello Alexis. We meet again.” 

Alexis swiveled out of her chair and stood up. Her expression of rage was quickly covered by a sarcastic smile. She curtly nodded and sized him up, stretching her body out to somehow match his 5’ 10” stature. “Tahno.” 

“I see that your team is keeping up an extremely healthy diet plan. I wonder how you guys are going to fare in the tournament this year,” he said, leaning down to sneer. 

Alex maintained her calm composure and smiled back up at him. “We’re going to destroy you guys again. Like we did last year. And the year before. I wonder how your egos are still so inflated yet you keep losing.” 

Tahno raised his hand up and stroked Alexis’s jaw with long, calculated lines. Alex stiffened up and he took it as his cue. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “We’ll see about that.” Korra, Adora and Mako stood up, ready to knock Tahno into next week. Tahno noticed the tension in the air and smiled, knowing he had accomplished what he had come there for.

With that, he motioned his hands and his small troupe exited the building. 

Alexis sank down into her chair; her entire body was shaking yet no tears fell down her face. Korra leaned down and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders, hoping to calm her down. Opal walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind. 

There were a few moments of silence. 

Alex disentangled herself from the mess of arms around her and gripped Korra’s face. “Promise me that we’ll win.”

Korra pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead. “We will.” 

Everyone gathered around in a group hug, Kuvira awkwardly lingering on the outside until Sea-Hawk pulled her in. 

“Look at the time! It’s five. Do you guys wanna go back to my house?” Asami questioned. 

“Of course Salami.” Korra grinned as Asami frowned at her, wacking her with her bag. 

“Um, I’m going to go back to my place actually. Lex, are you coming?” Kuvira asked. Everyone froze in their place, staring at the pair with incredulous looks on their faces. 

“Alexis. You didn’t tell me you were going anywhere.” Korra put an arm on Alex’s shoulder and Alex grinned, hoping Korra wasn’t too upset. 

“Sorry Kor. Could you pick me up at like uh-” 

“At eight,” Kuvira answered for her. 

“At eight. Please.” Alex poked Korra’s cheek. “Pleaseeee. It’s what Vira asked me at lunch. I already said yes. Don’t be a party pooper.” 

Korra grumbled. “Fine. Stay safe okay? Make sure your phone isn’t on silent.” 

“Thank you, love you. I’ll be fine. See you at eight!” Alex grabbed Kuvira’s arm and they exited the comfort of the building. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“So this is my place. Feel free to take a seat on the couch. I’m going to change.” Kuvira stepped away to a place Alexis assumed was her bedroom. 

Alex slipped off her converse high-tops and left them at the doorstep. She walked in and was pleasantly surprised with the sight she was met with.  _ So Vira does have good taste,  _ she thought. 

The living room was decorated in various shades of green, ranging from sage to forest green. There were an abundance of houseplants stacked in one corner and all of them were placed in their respective hand decorated pot. Kuvira also had the time to install a record wall and had a wooden crate filled with records, sorted by the genre then era. There was a grand piano placed in the corner of the room. Alex looked up and saw fake vines snaking their way across the ceiling. It looked like a small corner of heaven.

Alex continued to walk into the cozy apartment and sat on the edge of the couch. It fit in with the rest of the theme; the couch was made from a green velvet and donned fancy throws. Kuvira must enjoy feeling comfortable. 

Pulling out her phone, Alex decided to take a few pictures of herself for Instagram. Hey, she was being blessed with this perfect background. It would be a crime not to take advantage of it. 

“Hey pretty girl. Want me to take a picture for you?” 

Kuvira had come out from the confines of her bedroom. She was wearing a green tank top, Nike sweatpants and light green fuzzy socks. Her hair was out, her messy curls framing her face. Kuvira’s eyeliner was smudged and her green eyes were on display. She looked amazing, leaning against that door frame. 

_ Shoot, I was staring again.  _

“Oops. Didn’t mean for you to catch me,” Alex turned her head to the side and offered Kuvira a sheepish smile. 

“I’m glad I did. Now get up, I want to take a picture of you.” Kuvira pulled out her phone then dragged Alex off the couch and in front of the record wall. Alex immediately put on her best smile and was pleased when Kuvira chuckled and snapped a few pictures of her.

“Can I post these?” Kuvira asked while Alex swiped through her phone, looking to see how they turned out. 

“Why?”

“I think you look nice.” 

Alex let her hair fall over her face, hiding her expression from Kuvira. Her face was slowly turning red; Kuvira really was a flirt. 

Alex looked back up to see Kuvira watching her with an amused expression on her face. Her hand was extended, waiting for her phone back. Alex passed it off and their hands brushed for a second. 

Kuvira opened Instagram and posted one of the many pictures she had taken. “I took your silence as an agreement.”    
  


Alex groaned and pretended to get upset. “Then it’s only fair if I get to take a picture of you and post it.” 

Kuvira balled the hem of her own shirt in her hands and laughed. “Only if we’re both in it.” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Alex spun around and leaned back into Kuvira, Alex’s back pressing into Kuvira’s front. Kuvira instinctively wrapped one of her arms around Alex’s waist to bring her as close as humanly possible. She dipped her face into Alex’s hair.  _ She smells like sandalwood,  _ Kuvira thought with a slight smile on her face. 

Alexis pulled her phone out and reached her arm out, snapping a picture. She brought her arm back to a viewable distance. 

Both of them were smiling and looked slightly flushed. Kuvira was looking more towards Alex than she was looking at the camera. Dork. The picture looked decent and Alex wasn’t in the mood to take another picture.

Alexis posted the picture on her story and tagged a Kuvira Beifong (@kuvira.beifong). She hoped it was the correct handle. 

Kuvira had flopped back onto the couch and looked nonchalant as she waited for Alex to finish posting. She had started a Ricky Montgomery record and was vibing with the music with her eyes closed. 

_ Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you _

_ I need you here to stay _

_ I broke all my bones that day I found you _

_ Crying at the lake _

_ Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden? _

Alex smiled while she watched Kuvira half-sing along to the music. She giggled and accidentally snapped Kuvira out of her haze. Kuvira looked up to see Alexis still standing and observing her surroundings. Alex apologetically took a seat next to Kuvira and tried not to lean in too far. 

“Thank you for inviting me Vira.” 

“Thank you for coming.” 

“May I ask why you invited me?” 

“Hm.” Kuvira mulled over the question for the moment, her eyebrows knitting in concentration. “I wanted to get to know you, I suppose.” 

“Good choice. I’m super interesting. Ask me anything you wanna know.” 

Kuvira snorted and made eye contact with Alex. Green eyes bore into brown. Eyes really were the window to the soul. 

“Well, I have a question. It’s slightly awkward and might be a bit personal though.” Kuvira sheepishly rubbed her nape with her hand. 

Alex tried to seem as genuine as she could when she responded. “Ask away. You won’t offend me.” 

“Uh. Are you and Korra- you know. Together?” 

Alex’s eyes widened, revealing deep brown irises, and Kuvira internally kicked herself for asking the question. 

“Oh dear heavens. No. No no no no no no. She’s basically my older sister. In freshman year, my parents were in an accident that left me an orphan. Korra’s parents adopted me since they knew me since Korra and I played together in elementary school basketball. We’ve always cared for each other like we’re sisters by blood. Anways, she’s into Asami. Asami likes her too but they’re both too shy to admit it. I’m probably going to set them up for the senior prom. But you didn’t hear that from me. I’m going to shut up before I say anything else I’m not supposed to say.” Alex’s ears were burning with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry about your parents.” 

“It’s okay. No need to apologize.” 

Both of them sat in the awkward silence that dawned over the living room. Their shoulders were brushing against each other and both longed to lean over into the comfort of this stranger they had just met a few hours prior. 

Alex cleared her throat and continued with a request. “Could you play the piano for me? You said before that you did and I kinda wanna hear. If you’re okay with that. Or not. That’s okay too.”

Kuvira smiled an incredulous smile and stepped up to turn off the record player. She gently padded her way to the grand piano in the corner and motioned for Alex to follow her. 

Once sat down, Kuvira turned to Alexis with a question. “Any requests?” 

“Your pick.” 

“Claire de Lune by Debussy then.”

“De who?” 

“Debussy. French composer. I’ll send you my playlist later but hush for now.” Kuvira shot her classic Beifong smirk. 

Alex stood behind Kuvira and Kuvira let her fingers fly across the keys. The music Kuvira played was tangible in the air and Alex immediately recognized the song, it being one that her mother used to play for her as a child. The song evoked feelings of nostalgia and longing. It made them both feel like they were supposedly transferred to a different dimension: one in which they were taking a stroll in a moonlit garden.

Alex couldn’t help herself from staring at the keys; Kuvira’s hands looked amazing. Her fingers were slender and flexible, pressing down on the keys softly as the song progressed. Her nails were perfectly manicured. Her knuckles were so obviously distinct and her arms were sinewy, probably from hours of mixed martial arts. How did she not notice this when she was just holding her hands a few hours ago?  _ Vira, you could literally be a hand model. _

Alex’s words tumbled out of her mouth before she could rein them back in. “Your hands are gorgeous.”

Kuvira halted the playing immediately and looked up to an extremely embarrassed Alex. 

“My hands are what?” To Kuvira’s pleasure, Alex went hotter, something she thought was impossible.

“I uh mean like your arms look strong? And your fingers. Wow. Uh-” Alex was cut off by a laugh. 

“Do you want to know what else my fingers do?” Kuvira stood from the piano bench and stalked towards Alex. 

Alex took a step back even though she desperately wanted to walk to Kuvira and into her arms. 

Before Alex could react, Kuvira pounced at her, cradling Alex’s head as they both went tumbling to the carpet floor. Kuvira used her left hand to grab both of Alex’s wrists and pinned them above her head. She then smiled down at the young girl who looked like she couldn’t breathe. 

Alex’s heart was hammering at her chest. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was Kuvira, in all her splendor, holding her down to the floor with a delighted expression on her face. 

Kuvira brought her index finger to press against Alex’s nose but decided that she wanted more. Kuvira continued to drag her finger down her lips, her neck, her sternum, her stomach. Slowly, her finger curled around the waistband of the sweatpants Alex was wearing. 

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _

Many moments passed with the pair waiting for the other to make a move, so still they could almost be statues. 

Leaning in, Kuvira whispered, “My fingers are also good at tickling.” With that, she tasered Alex in the side, causing her to burst out with a laugh. Alex struggled against her restraints but Kuvira refused to let go. She wanted to listen to Alex’s laugh some more. If she could, she’d record it and set it as her ringtone.

After about a minute of torture, Kuvira decided to let go and rolled to her side. Alex was struggling to catch her breath. In a few moments, Kuvira found herself under an angry Alex. 

“I  _ hate  _ you so much. I can’t explain the anger I’m feeling right now. I’m seething.” 

“That’s because you don’t hate me,” Kuvira smugly stated, earning a soft sigh from Alex as she moved Kuvira’s hair out of her face. 

“You’re not wrong.” Kuvira noticed how tired Alex looked, her body looking almost limp. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. Kinda tired though.” 

Kuvira extended her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her down onto her body. She let her hands weave through Alex’s hair and rubbed her back with her other hand. 

“Sleep then. Is this okay?” 

Alex hummed in agreement, sinking down into Kuvira’s grasp. How could a near stranger feel so much like home? They both sank into each other's arms until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Alex groaned, got up and grabbed her phone. It was eight. She grabbed her backpack and turned to the door. Kuvira grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around and let their foreheads touch again. Smiling, Kuvira pulled away and reached for the door, allowing Korra to come inside. 

“How did you know where to pick me up? This is kinda creepy,” Alex questioned. Korra picked her up, spun her around and gave her the biggest hug. 

“I stalked you on Snapchat. I told you to turn your SnapMap off.” Alex feigned mock terror as Korra leaned down to peck her on the cheek. 

“Go to the car. I want to talk to Kuvira about… calculus homework.” Korra shot Kuvira with a knowing glance and Kuvira, though confused at first, played along. 

“Yeah Alex. I’ll see you later?” 

Alex pouted. “Can I at least get your number first?” She held out her phone for Kuvira to enter her number. 

“Smooth.” Kuvira’s fingers flew across the screen as she entered and double checked to make sure she had entered her number correctly. “Text me later.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Alex hesitated for a moment before ducking in for a hug. Kuvira chuckled and wrapped her arms around Alex. They pulled back, hands lingering for a moment too long. Alex smiled as she skipped off to the car. 

Kuvira gestured for Korra to come inside and they both sat down on the green velvet couch. 

“Can I get you anything? Tea?” Kuvira offered but Korra declined. 

“No thank you. I saw Lexi’s story. I saw your post too.” 

Kuvira tried her best to maintain her composure while responding to Korra. The last thing she wanted to do was for Korra to think she was afraid of her. 

“Yeah. Do you want me to delete it or?” 

Korra widened her eyes at the statement. “Oh no. Of course not. I just wanted to let you know that I’m pretty sure Lexi really likes you. Just be careful with her okay?” 

Kuvira let out a breathless chuckle. “I’m pretty sure she’ll be the death of me. I’d never hurt her. I’m hoping to get to know her more in the future.” 

Korra nodded. “Sorry about this. Like the whole intimidating sibling thing. I just don’t want her to get upset, you know?” 

“I understand.” 

Korra stood up and so did Kuvira. They both leaned in for a brief yet meaningful hug. 

“Thank you for having her over. I have to leave but I’ll see you tomorrow in calc!”

“Goodbye Korra.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ hi, is this kuvira beifong? it’s alexis, btw.  _

**Hello Alex. Yes, this is Kuvira.**

_ omg hiii. thank you for having me over today ^_- _

_ i really really REALLY loved your record wall _

_ a ton of ppl complimented me for the picture and that boosted my ego lol _

_ so thank you :) _

**You’re welcome. You’re always welcome at my humble abode ;)**

_ nice to know beifong  _

_ also did korra threaten you or something? i’m so sorry she’s horrible _

_ i yelled at her once we got home _

**You didn’t need to do that. Korra didn’t yell at me or anything. It was nice talking to her.**

_ oops. i owe her an apology _

**This is why we don’t yell at people, junior.**

_ i will block you… _

**I’m so scared.**

_ >:(  _

_ wyd?  _

**Right now? I’m currently rewatching The Perks of Being a Wallflower and also working on some college applications. You?**

_ ooh, cool.  _

_ didn’t peg you for a romance fan.  _

_ where are you applying to?  _

_ and at the moment i’m just trying to text you while korra keeps peeking over my shoulder -_- _

**Romances are something I enjoy indulging myself with. I’m applying to Republic City University and a few places back home in Zaofu. Tell Korra I say hello.**

_ read the novel, ‘the lonely hearts hotel’ _

_ also all of the gang is probably going to rcu so if u go there u can still see me!!!  _

_ korra says ‘hey kuv’ _

**I’ll borrow a copy when I go to the library next. I’ll also keep that in mind when I’m choosing colleges. Seeing you is very high on my priority list.**

_ aww thanks vira _

_ ur so sweet ;( _

**I promised you my playlist earlier so here you go: https://open.spotify.com/user/q2ue6j4qvmsrec09l7premlij**

**I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight, Alex. Sleep well and sweet dreams. (Preferably not dreams about my hands) :)**

_ AWWW!!! (well almost aww except the last part) goodnight vira sleep tight don’t let the bedbugs bite <33333333 _

_ (hope you have have dreams with my wonderful face) _

_ thank you for the spotify lovely _

**Don’t tell anyone I texted you that. I need to keep up my tough person act.**

_ i neither make nor keep promises. _

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day at school, Korra and Alex pulled up in matching sweatpants and hoodies. They looked like cousins, standing next to each other. Their hands were intertwined as Alex dragged Korra along to the location where they always met their friends in the morning.

“Heya Mako,” Alex teased, gripping Mako’s face as he frowned at her. He snatched her up in a hug then carefully set her on her feet. 

“Morning Lexi. Want some?” Mako asked, offering her a piece of his regular glazed donut. She leaned forward and took the tiniest bite. 

“Thank you.”

“Who’s that book for?” 

“No one,” Alex grumbled. 

Two possessive hands curled around Alex’s waist from behind, causing her to gasp in surprise. She felt herself being pulled into an oddly familiar yet concealed body. Alex grinned as soon as she realized who it is and leaned back into the touch . 

“I’m assuming that book is for me?” A sarcastic voice chimed out from behind her. 

Alex turned around and rested her hand on the junction of Kuvira’s neck and shoulder. 

“Hi Vira. Yes this is for you. It’s the book I told you about last night. I thought you might want my copy.” Alex shoved the copy into Kuvira’s free hand. Kuvira smirked and pulled Alex in for a hug. 

“Thank you. I didn’t get a chance to properly say goodbye to you yesterday.” 

“That’s okie. We have an MMA club meeting after school today if you wanna come with? I’m pretty sure you don’t have any clothes or gear but you can borrow mine.” Alex was murmuring on Kuvira’s neck and prayed that she wouldn’t combust in the next few seconds. Kuvira pressed her forehead against Alex’s in an unspoken response, savoring the moment. That was ruined two seconds later when Mako swept Alex off her feet and away from Kuvira, mock dusting her off. 

“I think not. Hands off.” 

_ BRRRRRRING!  _

“Seriously Mako? I will eat ALL of your donuts if you do that again. Or I’ll tell Wu that you like him and that you’re planning on taking him to senior prom.” Alex glared at the boy.

“I guess I was saved by the bell,” Mako winked and trailed off to his class. 

Alex turned back to say goodbye to Kuvira but she was already gone.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Gosh junior, you are short. These clothes could be for a baby.” 

Kuvira was struggling to fit into the clingy, light blue tank top and gray, loose-fitted sweatpants that Alex had lended to her for the MMA meeting. Well, less of struggling, more of faking. Kuvira found pleasure in annoying Alex.

“Jesus Vira. I’m one inch shorter than you. Drop it please.” Alex scowled at Kuvira and continued wrapping her hands in fighting gauze. Alex was wearing black Nike Pro spandex and sports bra to match. Her back profile showed that she had been working out (Alex was also specifically telling everyone that she had been working out; that might be another reason). 

Kuvira lifted her hand and before she knew what she was doing, she dragged her fingertip down Alex’s back, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. 

“My god. Beifong just keep your hands to yourself for one minute. Do you want me to wrap your hands too?” Before Kuvira could respond, Alex cradled Kuvira’s hands in her own, wrapping up her knuckles so she wouldn’t get hurt during sparring. It took her about three minutes; Alex learned how to wrap really quick from loads of practice on the rest of the gang.

“Hm. Do you think my hands look better with or without gauze? I’m looking into the hand modeling field as a career.” Kuvira lifted her right hand and pretended to inspect it by turning it side to side.

“Knock. It. Off.” Alex pretended to swing at Kuvira who blocked and looked offended. Alex turned around to walk off but froze for just a moment, her partially bare back facing Kuvira. 

“I think I like your hands with the gauze off. I can’t see your knuckles. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go wrap up Korra’s hands.” Alex took off, leaving a dazed Kuvira in her wake.

“Hurry up in there! Do you guys want to spar or not?” Coach Lin knocked on the door of both locker rooms. Everyone rushed out and formed a line in front of the sparring mats. Last time Coach Lin got mad at them, they had run so much most of them couldn’t walk for another week.

Lin strode back and forth in front of the line and chose to stop in front of Kuvira.

“Hello Kuvira. It’s been a while.” 

“Hello Aunt Lin. Likewise.” 

“Wait Kuvira, did you say Aunt Lin? Wait, you both are related?” Adora stepped out of the line to gape at the two. They didn’t look very similar at all, other than the fact they both had green eyes. Then it hit her. Kuvira was adopted. 

Kuvira rolled her eyes at Adora. “Yeah, she’s my adoptive aunt. I moved here because Aunt Lin lived here. Our last names are the same; how did you not notice?” 

“Because we’re dumb, if that hasn’t been made obvious by now,” Bow responded. The rest of the gang turned on him with frowns on their faces though they secretly agreed with him.

Korra stepped up to Coach Lin and had a very betrayed look on her face. “I didn’t even know you had a last name? You always hid it from us! You’re literally our AP Bio teacher, MMA supervisor and Kuvira’s aunt? What next, you’re from Mars?” 

Coach Lin scoffed. “I hid it because I don’t need you guys snooping into my personal life. You teenagers can find out everything about a person just using their last name and the state they live in. The internet is a dangerous era. Now everyone, go find a partner. We’re just going to do sparring rounds for the next hour.” 

Mako grabbed Kuvira’s shoulder and pulled her into a sparring circle, the mat springy beneath their feet. 

“Let’s see if you put your money where your mouth is, hotshot.” 

Kuvira smirked and drew her hands into a fighting stance, the backs of her hands brushing against her face as she treaded lightly on her feet. 

“Coach Lin! I’m going to watch this. I literally can’t miss it for the world.” Korra took a seat on the bleachers and was rapidly followed by the rest of the group, placing bets and fake fighting. 

Lin grumbled something about them wasting her time before joining them on the bench. 

“Looks like you’ve brought us a crowd. Hope you know how to put up a good fight,” Mako eyed Kuvira, sizing up his opponent. Mako had at least 7 inches on Kuvira but that just meant Kuvira would probably be able to duck from punches faster. Both looked on the same level on a physical aspect; the gym was practically their second home.

“I don’t need to try.” 

“Vira! Be careful, please don’t hurt him. We need him for the tournament.” Kuvira turned around to see Alex with a worried expression on her face.  _ This tournament must be really important to her. I should back out. _

“Lexi, don’t get in between the big kids. I’m going to be fine. Don’t hold back on me.” Mako ruffled Alex’s hair before going back into the ring. Alex sighed and sat down, praying for the best. 

The pair started circling each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Mako jabbed at Kuvira to see how she’d react. Kuvira promptly evaded the punch and was back to her slow, calculating pace. The entirety of the bleachers were enraptured with the fight, many were standing on their toes. 

In a flash, Kuvira struck Mako’s ankle with her leg and he was down in less than two seconds.    
  


The fight ended faster than it started. 

Alex ran up to the sparring ring. Kuvira held her arms out but was surprised when Alex rushed past her and dove to the floor. Mako winced in pain and was cradling his ankle. Alex moved his head to his lap and called Korra over. 

Korra inspected his ankle. “Not a break. Looks like a minor sprain. Maybe a week? We have to check at the doctors though.” 

Alex gently placed Mako in Korra’s lap and stood up. “Kuvira Beifong. What is your problem? I told you not to hurt him! Now look at what you did.” 

Kuvira frowned and reached out to place her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Lex, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him. It was an accident.” 

Alex flinched and yanked away before Kuvira could touch her. “Don’t touch me! I’d suggest that you should leave right now. Before I do something I regret.” 

Scorpia and Adora jogged off of the bleachers and wrapped their arms around Alex. “Aw come on Lex. Let’s not do anything too hasty. Remember the breathing exercises Perfuma taught us.” 

Kuvira let out a breath she had been holding in, a soft hiss escaping her lips.  _ I really messed up.  _ Looking up, all Kuvira could see was anger in Alex’s eyes. The tears were two seconds from bubbling out and it was obvious that she was waiting for Kuvira to leave. The girl she had just been messing around with was gone. Kuvira nodded and went into the locker room to grab her stuff. In a few more moments, she had exited the building. 

Alex crumpled to the floor, lost in her own tears and thoughts. Didn’t Kuvira almost let her sleep on her just last night? How could someone so kind almost ruin her dreams? The panic set in and the soft hugs from the others did nothing to sooth her mind.

When Alex was younger, her social anxiety was severe. Her parents took her from doctor to doctor and tried to find the right balance of medication but it always ended up leaving her worse than before. No cocktail was perfect. 

Korra found her hiding under the playground one day many years ago. 

_ “Hey. Why’re you sitting there?” _

_ “I don’t feel like playing. I don’t have anyone else to play with either.”  _

_ “That’s okay! Come with me.”  _

_ Korra put a hand out, waiting for Alex to take it. Moments passed and Korra was about to walk away. _

_ Alex took Korra's hand.  _

Alex joined Korra’s group. It was just a fraction of what it was today, consisting of Bolin, Mako, Adora and Catra. Eventually, the group grew and Alex slowly found solace in the comfort of her friends. Every once in a while, she’d revert back to her normal self but not for long. 

Alex tried that grounding technique one of her old therapists taught her. 

Acknowledge FIVE things you see around you.  _ Perfuma kneeling in front of her. The sparring mat that Kuvira kicked Mako on. Mako holding his ankle. Coach Lin looking distressed from a distance. The gauze on her hands, the same as Kuvira had on hers. _

Acknowledge FOUR things you can touch around you.  _ Sea-Hawk’s palm flat against the small of her back. Adora’s head resting on her shoulder. Asami’s long black hair grazing her knees. Bow messing up her hair. _

Acknowledge THREE things you hear.  _ Bolin trying to get her to follow a breathing pattern. Opal humming under her breath to calm her down. Scorpia tapping her hands against the mat in a nervous habit. _

Acknowledge TWO things you can smell.  _ Korra’s familiar scent. Sweat. _

Acknowledge ONE thing you can taste.  _ Blood in her mouth from biting her lip much too hard.  _

Bringing herself back to reality was always the hardest part. Alex felt weak. 

Alex wrapped her arms around Perfuma for a moment then stood up. She leaned down and helped Mako stand. 

“Come on. Let’s get him to a hospital.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Hey Alex. I feel horrible about what I did today. I’m extremely sorry for hurting Mako and I hope he’s able to play in the tournament. I know you’re probably upset and I want to make it up to you. But don’t feel obligated to respond to this message; I just needed to get it off my chest. Also I’m not great with apology texts so this might sound really bad. Yours, Kuvira.**

_ yours?  _

**I didn’t want to say ‘regards’ or ‘thank you’. Much too professional for a text message.**

_ says miss autocaps and autocorrect  _

**I see and accept your point.**

_ i’m sorry about lashing out earlier today _

**It’s on me, not you. How’s Mako?**

_ minor sprain. he’ll be fine in two days i think? he’s still upset that you beat him though _

**I’m down for a rematch if he is.**

_ seriously kuvira?  _

**I’m just joking. ;)**

_ mayb after szn ok?  _

**That works for me. I want to see you, could I come over? Or you could come to my apartment.**

_ um, i think that ur place wld be better. korra might just rip ur head off if she sees you.  _

**Oh. Why?**

_ she’s mad that you made me cry _

**You cried? My god I’m so sorry. Can you come over in 20?**

_ what do i get out of it?  _

**A woman who has priorities, I see. I’m baking banana bread. You can have some right out of the oven if you drop by.**

_ i’ll be there in 15 _

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Mm, Vira that smells great!” Alex invited herself into the familiar surroundings of Kuvira’s apartment. 

Kuvira walked out into the living room. She was wearing green pajama pants with clouds on them and a gray short-sleeved t-shirt. She had an apron tied around her waist and was scanning Alex up and down. 

“You’re just in time. Aren’t you cold?” Kuvira stepped back into the kitchen and used some oven mitts to grab the steaming loaf of bread, hissing when her skin came into contact with the burning metal . 

“Oh. I went to the hospital right after the meeting and then I immediately came back here. Didn’t have time to change.” Alex looked at herself and realized that she had kind of been cold for a while but brushed it off. Mako needed her at the hospital and she was there for him.

Kuvira placed her loaf on the countertop and chuckled when Alex pulled Kuvira closer by her apron strings. Kuvira lifted her arms out and Alex all but dove into her arms, pressing her cheek against Kuvira’s collarbone. 

“I’m still mad at you. I’m just cold right now and I don’t want hypothermia.” Alex mumbled, embarrassed when Kuvira placed her cheek on top of her head. 

“Hm. Understandable. Do you want a sweater?” 

_ Oh my god, she’s giving me her sweater. Only Korra’s ever given me a sweater and that’s because she thought I was going to be a popsicle.  _

“Only if that’s okay.” Alex felt a finger under her chin that pulled her up to make eye contact with Kuvira. 

_ Her eyes are so pretty. They look like a cute baby herb you’d see a plant mom take care of. _

Kuvira leaned forward and hesitated for a second before pressing a chaste kiss to Alex’s forehead. “I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t okay, would I?” 

“I suppose.” 

The taller girl led the other to the living room and made sure she was comfortable on the couch. “I’ll be back in a moment with a sweater.” 

Alex leaned back into the couch. Her thoughts were every possible place that they could be. Her ears were burning from embarrassment and desire, something she hadn’t felt before. Kuvira’s arms were almost like a safe haven and her lips-

_ Pull yourself together cadet. She’ll be back at any moment.  _

A green sweater with mini embroidered flowers on the sleeves fell upon Alex’s head and obstructed her vision for a moment. Once she pulled it off, Alex saw Kuvira standing in front of her, arms crossed. Alex bunched up the sleeves and pulled on the sweater; it fell a little loose on her but Kuvira seemed to find it cute. 

“You look so small. Move over please.” Kuvira plopped onto the couch and yanked Alex into her lap. Kuvira’s arms curled around Alex’s waist from behind while Alex intertwined their fingers. 

Moments passed in silence.

“Hm. I’m not great at apologies.”

Alex rubbed her thumb over Kuvira’s hand. “I’d like to see you try though.” 

Kuvira hummed against Alex’s nape where a few strands of hair lay, setting her skin ablaze. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuvira hesitated, not knowing what to say next, “I’m sorry for hurting Mako even though you told me to be careful. I swear I didn’t mean it. I’m also extremely sorry for making you upset. I feel horrible and if I could go back in time and undo it, I would. If you want me to leave you alone, let me know and I will disappear from your life forever.” 

“I thought you weren’t good at apologies. Though it was a tad dramatic.” Alex joked to Kuvira’s displeasure. 

Alex continued, her voice hardly higher than a whisper, “I can’t be mad at you when you make me feel like this.” 

“I didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?” Kuvira’s lips were on Alex’s neck and Alex was three seconds away from passing out. Kuvira might be a total douche but she was really hot. Made up for it. Kinda. 

“You’re on thin ice, Beifong. Drop it.” 

Kuvira dipped her nose into Alex’s shoulder. “Not sure if I want to. But fine.” 

Alex turned around and wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist. Kuvira’s arms clasped behind Alex’s back as the two leaned forward, so close that if they moved one inch closer, their lips would touch.

“So. When you said ‘feel like this’, what did this mean?” Alex could feel Kuvira chuckle under her breath. 

“You know what I meant.”

Kuvira shifted her legs, pulling Alex impossibly closer. She then slightly angled her head upwards with one thought in her mind. “May I?” 

Alex closed the gap between the two in an nonverbal response. Kuvira’s hands threaded through Alex’s hair and Alex placed her hands on Kuvira’s cheeks. 

In a few moments, Kuvira gently disentagled herself from the kiss and tilted back for a moment, taking in what had just happened. Kuvira grabbed Alex’s wrists and pulled them to her chest to place soft kisses on her knuckles. 

Alex pulled in a shaky breath. “Oh my god. Korra’s going to kill me. Scratch that, she’s going to kill you.” Her eyes widened. “I feel so sorry for you.”

Kuvira acted oblivious as she continued kissing her way down Alex’s hands. “Why? Is it your first time?”

Alex grinned sheepishly, “Is it that obvious?” 

“Kinda. But it’s not a bad thing. I find it endearing. Do you forgive me?” Kuvira nuzzled her nose against Alex’s, eliciting an excited reaction from the younger girl. 

Alex pressed another kiss to Kuvira’s lips. “I do. Of course I do. I was never really mad at you in the first place. Also. I think I need to get home. Not that I want to be away from you. I have a family dinner to get to.” 

“Of course. I personally want to keep you hostage but Korra might have my head. Wait here for a moment. Let me get you something.” Kuvira moved Alex off of the couch. Then she disappeared into the kitchen just to return with a glass box filled with the banana bread that had finished cooling. 

“I’m a woman of my word. What can I say?” 

Alex placed two fingers on Kuvira’s collarbones and traced the curve gently. “I know you are. See you soon?”

“Of course.” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“You guys what?” Korra swung a pillow at Alex, who swiftly dodged it and threw it back. Korra winced but was soon over the sudden betrayal. 

“Can you not hear me or what? I said it like ten thousand times.” 

Korra gawked at Alex who was still in Kuvira’s sweater. Alex was grumbling, something about wanting to return Korra at the nearest store.

“She gave you her sweater! AWWWW!”

“Keep it up and I’ll tell ‘Sami that you’re asking her to senior prom.”

Korra pouted and stretched herself over Alex’s bed before ducking under the covers. She grinned at the other girl who clearly was not havi ng it. Just at that moment, Alex’s phone buzzed. She looked at the lockscreen and smiled at herself.

“Speak of the devil.” 

**Hey Lex. Hope you enjoyed the banana bread.**

_ i did :)  _

_ korra did too _

_ she ate like all of it _

_ I did not. - Korra _

**I’m not going to assume since I wasn’t there. Today was really nice. You looked pretty.**

_ thank you lovely <33 _

_ also i forgot to give u ur sweater back _

_ Stop flirting with my sister. - Korra _

**Lovely? We’re already in the pet name stage, I see. I know. I let you take it on purpose. It’s my favorite sweater so at least you would have the incentive to come and return it to me.**

Kuvira’s bubble kept reloading for the longest time.

**Korra, I kissed your sister already. Flirting isn’t that bad.**

_ WHYD YOU TELL HER _ __  
  


**I know you already did.**

_ BUT STILL WHAT IF I HADNT?? HUH?? _

_ HAHJSHHDJHS THIS IS HILARIOUS - KORRA _

**Then I wouldn’t have said anything. Duh.**

_ you make a good point _

_ though it kinda doesn’t make sense lol _

**Fair. When can I see you again?**

_ facetime me rn >:( _

**As you wish, madame.**

Alex’s fingers shook as she dialed Kuvira’s number into the Facetime app. Korra snuggled against her side and the two girls hid under the covers, waiting for a response.

Kuvira finally picked up a few rings later. Her hair was out with a huge chunk plastered to the front of her face. On her neck, she wore a simple necklace and was smothered by brown blankets and stuffed animals. Her typically sharp green eyes softened when she made eye contact with Alex.

“Hey Lexi. Hello Korra.” 

Alex moved her mouth but nothing came out. Korra snickered at the sight of the speechless girl and continued on. 

“Heya Kuv! Lex here’s a little tongue-tied but she’ll remember how to speak soon. Or not.” 

“Shut up Kor. Hi Vira. I miss you.” Alex shyly hid her face in her comforter when Kuvira chuckled, a smooth sound coating all of her sensations. 

“I saw you not too long ago. But I miss you too. Korra, Alex told me you were going to quote ‘kill me’ end quote.” 

Korra snickered even louder and let out a snort, much to Alex’s dismay. “Seriously? I would never. I’ve been wanting Alex to get with someone for the longest time. I thought I would have to be her date to prom.”

“Oh? Strange. Alex painted it out as though you would literally rip my head off if I dared to touch her again.” 

“I think that’s just Lex chickening out. Isn’t that right Lex?” Korra pulled Alex out of the sheets and had her face Kuvira.

Alex’s cheeks went a deeper shade of red as she stumbled over her words. 

“Um. Uh. No? I think. Yeah. Wait no. I mean no.” 

“Aw. I think Alex is tired. Go to sleep darling. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Kuvira bit her lip, waiting to see if the match she had just lit would blaze into a fire. It did. Anything Kuvira put her mind to always happened. As she liked to say, “I always get what I want.”

Alex let out a soft gasp at the pet name and her entire body went a few shades warmer. She pulled her hand up to cover her mouth so Kuvira wouldn’t see that she was smiling. 

“Hhm. Goodnight Vira.” 

Kuvira blew a kiss at the screen and Korra pretended to catch it. Alex hid under the covers to spare herself from any more embarrassment. 

“Well, Kuv. Thanks for making Alex my personal space heater tonight. I’ll talk to you soon?” 

“Of course Korra. Goodnight.” 

“Night.”

Kuvira ended the call and Korra giggled, sliding down to wrap her arms around Alex before pulling her hands to Alex’s face. Both sisters were face to face under Alex’s blankets.

“Do you really like her?”

“I just met her. But I think I do.” 

Korra winked, “You got the sister stamp of approval. She’s all yours.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and slowly but steadily drifted into a state of unconsciousness. Her dreams that day were ones she was going to remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1!! this fic is something i've been working on for a while so i hope you enjoy :) if it's not obvious, alexis is me. i have a serious kuvira addiction and i really do need help. alex and i have all the same qualities but she's just two years older than me. anyways, i hope you liked it. please leave comments/suggestions on what i can fix or something i can add in the next chapter. thank youuu and have a great day/night.


	2. arcade lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun at the arcade

**Good morning. How’d you sleep?**

_ morning!  _

_ good even tho korra kept stealing the blanket  _

**Have any plans for today?**

_ i have basketball until 4PM since we have a game tomorrow  _

_ but other than that it’s saturday!!!! _

_ just laze around _

_ you?  _

**I have nothing. I have dance practice at my new studio at 4:30 PM though.**

_ ooh!  _

_ can i come pls _

**Of course. I’ll text you then.**

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Alex changed from her sweat drenched shirt into a green floral mini dress that fell just at her mid-thigh and her basketball varsity jacket. She borrowed the dress from Asami but usually it was a midi dress; Alex was just a few inches shorter than the rest of the group. She looked herself up and down in the mirror before walking down and grabbing Kuvira’s sweater from her closet. 

She tucked it under her arm and made her way down to Kuvira’s dance studio. Surprisingly, it was the new one that had just opened a few months ago. It was called Ba Sing Se’s Dance Company or something along the lines of that. The entire building had more of a minimalistic vibe but looked pretty. 

Alex stepped into the expansive building and a small bell jingled as the door swung open. Across the room, Kuvira was stretching, probably getting ready for dance. The sound caught her attention, however, and she made her way across the room to meet the younger girl. 

“Hello Alex. You’re dressed up all fancy.”

Alex blushed and played with the hem of the dress, eyes cast downwards. “Y-yeah I didn’t know what to wear so um. Yeah.”

Kuvira grasped the skirt of the dress and pulled it up a bit, dropping it with an appreciative hum. “You look nice. Do you want to take a seat over there? I’ll meet you in a bit.”

Kuvira sauntered off to the middle of the studio and Alex took a seat in a chair, her gaze focused upon Kuvira’s movements. As the music poured out of the speakers hooked on the ceiling, the raven-haired woman moved along with the rhythm and made art before everyone’s eyes. 

Kuvira was quite captivating. 

Around six-thirty, the class began to wind down and Kuvira packed up her stuff to leave. Alex was bouncing on her toes and was super anxious to actually talk to Kuvira. She’d never done any relationship stuff so she didn’t know how this was supposed to go. 

Kuvira smiled at the anxious mess named Alex and greeted her with a small peck on her forehead. 

“Hi darling. How did I look?”

Alex blushed at the nickname and wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s neck. “You looked wonderful. As usual.” 

In return, Kuvira slipped a firm hand around Alex’s back. “Thank you Lex, you’re quite the charmer. Do you have anywhere you wanna go in particular or do we just wanna see where the wind takes us?”

Alex hummed in thought and scrunched her nose to show her concentration. “Me thinks we should go to the arcade? Grab something to eat?”

“What even is me thinks? But sure, that works. I’ll drive.” Kuvira’s lips curled upward at the wonky wording, receiving a flick to the forehead. 

“I was pretending to be a pirate but obviously you have no class. Now come on, Miss I only use proper grammar. So uptight I swear.” Alex grabbed the dance bag Kuvira was holding in her hand and skipped outside the studio. The bell rang behind them as they walked towards Kuvira’s car. The taller girl held open the door to the shotgun; Alex dropped into a curtsy and stepped inside. Kuvira made her way into the driver’s seat and turned on the radio to a classical music station. 

“You listen to boring music. I don’t think we can be together.” Alex frowned at the radio, inciting a laugh from Kuvira as she pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. 

“Who said we were together? If you don’t like classical music, I don’t even think we should be friends.” 

Alex’s entire body flushed with heat and tried desperately to think of a response to the seemingly innocent question Kuvira had asked. 

_ Why did I assume we were together?  _

_ I’m so stupid, she probably doesn’t like me anyways.  _

_ Do I just uno reverse the question? _

_ I hope that we’re together. _

The younger girl stammered a bit before she barely spoke out a verbal response. “I thought we were. Never mind.” 

Kuvira winced. She hadn’t thought that Alex wouldn’t be able to discern that she was only speaking in a snarky and sarcastic tone. She immediately tried to descalate the situation. 

“Hey Lex. I was just joking. You’re mine forever and since I’m keeping you hostage I guess you can decide what to play on the radio but only if it’s not loud.” Kuvira humored. She so desperately wanted to turn to see Alex’s physical response yet had to keep her eyes on the road before her. Her peripheral vision would have to do for now.

Alex rolled her eyes but on the inside she was so relieved. 

_ I’m hers.. We’re moving fast. Is this normal? _

“I’m all yours, Beifong. And I don’t know if you think rap is loud or not.” 

Kuvira’s face dropped into a gape. “So what are you saying? Rap is quiet?”

“Shut up and let me play what I want to listen to.” 

Alex flipped the radio station until she found one station playing “Streets” by Doja Cat. Not her favorite kind of rap but the song itself was particularly high on her list. Kuvira started nodding her head and snapping her fingers at the beat drop. 

“I like the beat.”

The shorter girl burst out in laughter, leaving Kuvira in the dust. Kuvira glared at her but Alex kept giggling whenever she tried to speak. Eventually, she brought herself under control. 

“It’s a meme Ku. But of course, you’re practically a grandma so you wouldn’t know.”

Kuvira scowled at the accusation. “I’m one year older than you darling. Need I remind you that you’re technically a minor and I’m independent?” 

“Well, my dear Vira, that makes you a creep for taking a child on a date.” 

Kuvira chuckled and removed her right arm from the steering wheel to place it on Alex’s knee. 

_ Oh my god she’s touching me again. _

“You sure you can drive with one hand? You’re making me nervous.” 

“Is it me touching you or is it my driving that’s making you nervous?” Kuvira retorted and left Alex heating up in silence. 

In a few moments, the girls pulled up to the local arcade that had been around for ages. They both hopped out and into the building. 

Alex lifted her hand and brushed it against the doorframe as she walked in. This place had a ton of childhood memories of hers and she decided that she would bring her kids in here someday for the stories. 

_ “Hey Kor! Win me that stuffed animal will you?”  _

_ Korra blushed and nodded. “Anything for you Salami!” Three seconds later, she was running as fast as she could from the taller person’s grasp.  _

_ Alex cradled a stuffed giraffe and cat in her arms while Mako and Adora tried not to stare as they angrily chewed their taffy prize. Alex noticed their frustrations and handed each person a stuffed animal.  _

_ Mako leaned over and pecked Alex on the cheek. “Thanks Lexi! You’re the best.” _

_ Adora tossed all of her taffy at Alex before she ran off to show Catra her new companion.  _

_ “Look Catra! A cat. I think we can name it Catra Jr.” The other girl hissed in response.  _

Alex was pulled away from her day dreaming when a solid grasp fell upon her waist. Kuvira stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go, shall we?” 

The pair stepped further into the building, purchasing tokens and pizza slices for the long night ahead of them. Alex ordered Sprite, Kuvira ordered sweet tea.

After finishing their food in a few quick bites (Kuvira was ravished from dance), they made their way down to the games. Wandering around for a bit, Kuvira found herself grinning up at the miniature basketball game. 

“How ironic.” 

Alex picked up one of the tiny basketballs and palmed it, snickering. “Wanna play? I would definitely demolish you and I could use a good ego boost before tomorrow’s game.” 

Kuvira slipped a gold token into the slot beneath the game. 

“Let’s play.” 

The girls played a quick game of 1v1 arcade style basketball. Kuvira’s shots kept landing too short or slammed against the backboard. Alex’s ball went in without a single hitch every single time. Alex inwardly giggled when she saw Kuvira’s eyebrows knitted in frustration and her mouth curled in a downward frown. 

_ Wow, she’s competitive.  _

Alex layed back with the shots enough to let Kuvira catch up. Before the buzzer rang, Kuvira managed to make one unintentional last shot that placed her before Alex. 

Alex turned her palms up and shrugged her shoulders. “What can I say? You’re good at everything Vira.” 

Kuvira stepped into the shorter girl’s arms and embraced her. “Mmm. I believe you let me win so I can’t really take credit for that.”

Alex whispered a quiet, “True that.” Kuvira smiled and led her to a bench for them to sit. 

Kuvira leaned into Alex’s shoulder and mumbled into her skin. “You have a game tomorrow right?”

Alex grasped Kuvira’s hands in her own and rubbed slow, steady circles into them. “Yeah I do.”

“Nervous?” 

Alex scoffed, “Me? Never.” 

Kuvira cocked an eyebrow up into an inquisitive expression and Alex sighed. 

“I am nervous.”

Alex was swept into an embrace. “You don’t need to be nervous. I’m here.” 

Alex’s heart fluttered and she pressed a soft kiss to Kuvira’s hands in response.

_ Kuvira’s here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH arcade date!! ish!!! idk!!!! they're moving so fast!! also this is so short,,, i'm going to be doing shorter chapters bc last time i accidentally posted it all at once so sorry if you thought i do 11k word chapters T-T anyways have fun w/ this. i have a writers instagram and tiktok now sooooo here's me plugging it @wordsbysuki :) anyways, i just rambled for all of this idk what i'm doing but have a swag day


	3. can't see eye to eye

**What time’s your game darling? I have your jacket btw.**

_ 11  _

_ will you be there? _

_ yepp just give it to me tmrw _

**Wouldn’t miss it for the world. :) And okay.**

_ watch us lose i’m so nervous ughhh _

**You’ll do fine. Is it Tahno’s team?**

_ nope we’ll probably see them in the finals _

_ if we make _

**You will. Want to bet?**

_ sure  _

**If you lose, I’ll get us lunch. If you win, you’ll get us lunch.**

_ lol ur loss but ok ;) _

_ see you there kuv _

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Kuvira woke up at exactly 10:33 AM the following morning. Lazily hopping out of her messy bed, she stumbled over to her bathroom to take a shower. Breakfast could wait. She shedded Alex’s varsity jacket that she had lent to Kuvira the night before. Kuvira decided that she wasn’t able to take it off and fell asleep in it. The rest of her clothes followed the jacket onto the floor before she stepped into the steaming water. The water ran down the length of her body and she stood unmoving for a few moments and soaked up the peace. Kuvira raked her hands through her now dripping hair and pondered upon the series of events that occured last night with a light blush on her face. 

_ Alex giggled and splashed some water at Kuvira as the pair was leaving the arcade.  _

_ Kuvira’s mouth dropped into a frown. _

_ “Get here you.”  _

_ The taller girl ran after the other one and chased her around the parking lot. The smaller one kept evading out of her reach but Kuvira finally pulled Alex into her arms.  _

_ “Payback,” she ominously whispered before starting a tickle fest.  _

_ “Vi- VIRA! Let me g- go!” Alex sputtered until Kuvira decided that the torture was enough. Kuvira released her hold on the girl and Alex scoffed.  _

_ Alex grumbled and walked into Kuvira’s open arms. “You’re mean.” _

_ “You shouldn’t have started it.” _

_ “Oops.” _

The water sputtered into freezing temperatures and Kuvira took it as her cue to step out of the shower. She toweled herself off and pulled on her clothes. Kuvira eyed herself in the mirror and was glad that she decided to just wear a simple outfit. Green overalls with a plain white tee underneath. Alex’s varsity jacket over. Easy but looked great. She turned off all the lights in the house, grabbing a sandwich before heading off to her car. 

Alex, on the other hand, was warming up with the rest of the team on the court. Lonnie led them through stretches and Mako hyped the team up with his usual pregame hype speech. Everyone had memorized it by heart but they loved to listen to it and tease him about it. When the other team started pouring into the gym, Alex ran up the court and down the court, up and down, up and down, up and down until she could shake out her nerves. 

Adora noticed that Alex was nervous and passed her a basketball while a small smile curled at her lips. Alex clutched the ball in her sweaty hands and nodded a silent thank you. 

Alexis made her way down to the hoop and dribbled the ball once, twice.

_ Thud, thud.  _

She held the ball in her hand before launching it at the hoop. 

_ Swish.  _

Alex inwardly smiled. Korra, who had appeared out of nowhere, rebounded the ball and tossed it back. Alex continued shooting for a few minutes before they headed back to the bench to rest up. Her jersey was flipped to the white side since they were playing a home game and it snugly covered her physique. She fiddled with the sleeve before sipping some water in hopes that they would win today.

At that moment, Kuvira had just rounded the corner to enter the gym but someone slightly shorter held a palm up and blocked her way. Not expecting the sudden intrusion, Kuvira glanced upwards with a slightly aggressive expression on her face. 

“May I-”

“Hey. Didn’t see you there.” 

Kuvira’s eyes widened and grabbed the person in front of her in a tight embrace. 

“ _ Jin. _ ”

The girl nodded as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s waist. “In the flesh.” 

“Wait, why are you even here?” 

“Needed a change of pace. We both know that Zaofu isn’t our cup of tea.” 

_ Our cup of tea.  _

Jin nodded her head towards the door and pulled Kuvira’s hands in her own. They both walked together and they caught up about anything and everything that had happened in the few months they hadn’t seen each other. 

“I joined this new studio called Ba Sing Se Dance Company.” 

Jin playfully shoved Kuvira out of the way and led them to the bleachers.

“I didn’t think you’d ditch your dance partner that quickly but apparently you would.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and continued talking. “Sorry Jin, I just needed something to do.” 

The referee blew the whistle and the game commenced. However, Kuvira barely noticed the game but was fixated on the girl in front of her. They continued bantering, receiving looks from the rest of the crowd but they didn’t mind. 

Kuvira didn’t even notice that Alex kept glancing at her after every shot she made. How Korra and Mako were shooting her death looks from the bench during half time. How every time Alex saw her smiling with Jin tears pooled into the corners of her eyes. 

Jin giggled at one of Kuvira’s jokes. “So Ku, why are you here? I didn’t think school games would be your thing. Let alone ball.” 

Kuvira faltered for a moment. “My um.” 

_ My what? _

Her fingers guiltily played with the hem of Alex’s jacket. It still smelled just like her.

“My friend. My friend’s playing.” 

Jin smiled. “Aww, the big bad Kuvira has a friend! So cute.” 

Kuvira rolled her eyes before launching into a vivid description of her apartment. A lot of it was based on the space that Jin and her used to share back in the day and Jin loved that.

Kuvira had hardly noticed that the game was over (even though there was a loud buzzer confirming so) but was finally snapped out of her conversation as the team whizzed by her, trying to walk out without her noticing. 

The raven-haired girl caught Alex’s forearm when she was passing, offering her a slight smile as she pulled her in.

“You played amazingly today. That jersey looks great on you.”  _ I hope she played great or this will be embarrassing.  _

Alex’s eyes welled with tears. “Oh yeah? You weren’t even watching, how would you know?” 

Kuvira stumbled over her words, trying to choke something out, “No, I was watching. A bit. D- Alex, please I’ll make it up to you. Let’s talk.”

Awkward silence fell like a weighted blanket over them.

Jin cut into the conversation. “Soooo I’m assuming you were the friend Kuvira was talking about. Kuvira’s had like no friends in a forever so I found it strange but like, I’m glad she found you. Nice to meet you. I’m Jin, Kuvira’s best friend and ex-girlfriend from Zaofu.” 

Alex tried to give the girl a kind smile even though she really wanted to lunge at her throat. “I’m Alexis.” 

Turning to Kuvira, she spoke, “Don’t bother trying to make up an excuse.” With that, she stormed out of the gym with the rest of the gang in tow. 

Kuvira sank down into her seat and her hands went to grasp her jet black hair. 

_ Shoot. _

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Hey Lex darling. Can we talk? I want to apologize but I need to do it in real life.**

_ this is mako. don’t text lex EVER again. _

_ or we will knock u into next week. - catra _

_ Delete her contact from your phone and forget about it - Adora _

_ it’s bow. i tried to stick up for you but ur rly a piece of trash (bolin agrees) _

_ DONT YOU TOUCH ALEX AGAIN YOU PERV!!!?!!???!?! ITS GLIMMER AND U BETTER KNOW MY NAME BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU _

_ Wowwwwww smartttttttt moveeeeeeeee douchebag. Name’s Lonnie and Glimm and I will be destroying you together. _

_ Korra (and asami) - I don’t know why I trusted you.  _

Korra groaned in frustration and jammed her pancakes into her mouth. The gang decided to do a late brunch lunch as a prize for winning the game but all they could think about was how upset Alex was. Winners shouldn’t be this gloomy.

Everyone silently chewed on their own food, not knowing what to speak about and where to start. Alex sighed and continued munching on her fries. 

“Kor, give me my phone.”

Lonnie growled and grabbed the phone from Korra. “If you want it, you’re going to have to get it yourself.”

Alex didn’t heed to Lonnie’s challenge and passed her fries to Adora who gladly took a few. In return, Adora grabbed a bit of her french toast on her fork and offered it to Alex.

“Lonnie, please. I want to talk to her.” 

Lonnie looked to Korra to gauge her reaction. Korra tilted her head to the side for a few moments while wondering what to do next. Her decision was made when she grabbed the phone from Lonnie. Dialing a number in, Korra held the phone to her ear and waited.

_ Ring. _

“Beifong. Listen up. We’re at IHOP. Lexi wants to see you. Pull anything, I will make sure the rest of this year is hell.” Korra cut the call before Kuvira could answer. 

“Kor. No need to be rude.” Alex gently shoved her sister who grabbed her wrist in response.

“If she’s going to get kissy faced with someone else, I will be rude.” 

Everyone awkwardly sat around for a few moments and everyone’s attention went back to their food for a few moments. Silence fell upon them and the group went back to minding their own business. 

The bell signaling that the door had opened jingled as Kuvira and Jin walked in. 

Korra, Adora, Mako, Bolin and Lonnie simultaneously stood up and made sure that Kuvira couldn’t get a clear glance at Alex. Bolin was the most civil out of the five but Mako looked like he wanted revenge. Neither party stepped forward for a moment.

Bolin stepped up to the plate. “Okay. You’re here. What do you want to say? Get it over with.” 

Kuvira exhaled and began, “Lexi, darling, I’m sorry I didn’t watch your game and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell Jin that you were my girlfriend. I’m not ashamed of you or anything. I just was catching up with an old friend and didn’t find it necessary to bring it up.” 

“Likely story.  _ Old friend my foot _ . Call it as it is. Ex-girlfriend. You probably still want to mess with Jin so you didn’t talk about Lex,” Mako scoffed and crossed his arms over his shoulders. 

Kuvira growled at the accusation and squared up to the taller figure. “You’re just upset that I beat you! I was talking to Alex, not you.” 

Alex stood up and placed a hand on Mako’s shoulder. “Thanks Mako but I’ve got this.” 

Alex tentatively took another step and made her way up to Kuvira. The pair was standing face to face, so close they could almost kiss like they did at Kuvira’s apartment just a few days prior. 

_ What do I say? _

_ I hope she forgives me?  _

“Prove it.”

Kuvira cocked her eyebrow up in an unspoken question. “Prove  _ what.”  _

“Prove that you’re not ashamed. If you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine. I’m not a little kid who can’t deal with reje-” 

Alex’s words were cut off when Kuvira grabbed her by the face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her arms made their way around Kuvira’s shoulders and Kuvira grabbed Alex’s chin, tilting it up to get a better angle. 

_ Wait, we’re in public.  _

Both girls had the same thought as they gently pulled away. Kuvira leaned into Alex’s arms and brought her lips close to her ear.

She whispered, “I’m sorry for earlier. I know that we don’t know each other that well but I do know that I care about you and want to get to know you. I pinky promise that at your next game I’ll be watching. And I promise that I only have eyes for you right now. Jin was in the past. We’re here right now.” 

Alex looked up at Kuvira with a gentle gaze. In that moment, Kuvira knew that Alex had accepted her apology and leaned in for another hug to place another kiss on her cheek. 

Korra and Adora were still shooting daggers at Kuvira but she couldn’t care less. Kuvira had apologized to Alex and she accepted her apology. That was all that mattered in the moment. 

_ I promise you that I’ll be better. _

  
  
  



	4. apologies and soft blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for meliorismandmint :))  
> (btw this is my way of asking to be friends LOL)

“Hey Vira.” 

Kuvira smiled down at the bundled up human being in her lap who had just woken up from a long nap. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Kuvira leaned down and pulled a disoriented Alex closer to herself. Scents of sandalwood and strawberries saturated the air at the slight disturbance in position.

“You’re up sleepyhead. How’d you sleep?” The raven-haired girl brushed back a few strands of hair from Alex’s forehead.

Alex hummed in content before gently adjusting herself so her head fell upon Kuvira’s chest. The fabric of her pajamas rubbed against Kuvira’s collarbones when Alex slipped a hand around her shoulder. “I slept fine,” she whispered and her eyes shut on their own accord. 

A few days, almost a week, had passed before the entire IHOP incident. What made Alex feel upset that Kuvira wasn’t watching her was something that she couldn’t quite place her finger on. They had just met a while ago and aren’t under any obligations to only talk to each other. Then why did Jin make her so  _ mad?  _ Posessiveness was a feeling Alex never really experienced during her life since nothing had ever truly belonged to her. Whatever she had, she would always share. Sharing was her second nature.

Every time the topic was brought up at the table, Alex would immediately cringe and shy away from the entire situation. It was brought up once or twice but was shut down almost instantly by Korra. Korra had taken the entire situation kind of badly. At first, she was yelling about how Kuvira was being super irrational if she thought she could play two different girls at the same time. Two hours later, Korra was on FaceTime with Kuvira talking about the calculus homework. Korra had a loving heart and she moved on fast. Everyone had forgiven Kuvira even though there was truly nothing to forgive her for. She never really was in the wrong. Alex was.

Alexis tried multiple times to apologize but any time she attempted, the words would get lost on the tip of her tongue. She never knew what to say. 

Kuvira swallowed down the immense feeling of guilt she was experiencing. Jin had asked her out on a friend date just to catch up but she was never able to bring up the topic to Alexis.  _ I’ve upset her enough.  _

Instead of standing up for herself, Kuvira invited Alex over to her apartment for a girl’s night in so she could get her mind off of Jin. It’s not as though she still liked Jin. Things between them had ended peacefully and mutually in Zaofu over two years ago; they just weren’t the perfect fit. The feelings between them ended much before but neither of them left the relationship because to be frank, it was comfortable. It’s easier to not talk about your emotions, but when Kuvira had brought up the topic of Republic City, Jin decided to end it. Kuvira was just afraid how the group would find her if she did decide to go with Jin, since they weren’t aware of her feelings. How would they take it, considering how badly they had taken it last time? Not being able to think of a plan of action, she sat there with her conflicting thoughts. 

At that moment, Kuvira’s phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of them. Since Kuvira was trapped under the girl on her lap, Alex sleepily turned around to retrieve her phone for her. 

“It’s Jin.” 

“Thank you,” Kuvira whispered and pocketed her phone, not bothering to check the notification. She would check it some other time and defer from the question Jin was asking. Her mind was made up: no friend date for Kuvira. Alex was here and Alex was now. Best to drop it at that.

Alex was not buying the facade. She had accidentally read the first line of the text and it said something along the lines of confirming a time and place. Alex was no longer suspicious of Kuvira and Jin but felt extremely bad that she was impacting their friendship. 

“What does she want?” questioned Alex, rubbing circled into Kuvira’s back. She already knew the answer but she wanted for Kuvira to tell her herself.

Kuvira’s ears burned in embarrassment and she dropped her head to her chest before she responded. “Uhh? Some friendly date thing I believe. Did I say date? I meant hang out. Or something like that. Just to catch up. But I don’t really feel like going, I have a lot of applications to fill out, you know? So yeah, I’m telling her I won’t.” 

Alex cupped her fingers under Kuvira’s chin, tilting her head up far enough so their eyes met. 

“Mm. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry about last week. I’ve never really been in this position and I’ve never really felt jealous before either. I just didn’t know how to deal with it. And I know that doesn’t excuse my behavior in any way. I’m so sorry that you had to deal with it Vira. I told the entire group that the blame is on me, and they know that you’re not the one who is to blame. I know we only met a while ago but I promise that I can do better. For you. If you’re upset at me, you could tell me, you know. I don’t mind. I deserve it anyways. You’re too kind to people who are no good for you. And about the friend date. I think it’s a great idea! Jin seems like a lovely person. Very pretty too. But yeah, you should go. Go for me. Tell her I said hi. Yeah. I trust you.”

Alex’s face colored when she realized how much she had been rambling about.

They sat there like that, Kuvira’s arms around Alex’s waist, Alex’s hands cupping Kuvira’s face and a soft blanket covering the both of them.

Kuvira moved first, tilting her head into Alex’s shoulder to press a kiss onto her collarbone.

“And you say I’m dramatic at apologies. Thank you though, darling. I’ll tell her I can go,” Kuvira murmured.

Alex locked her arms around Kuvira and her fingers started massaging Kuvira’s scalp. 

“Shut up Vira.”

The apology ended quite shorter than either of the girls expected but neither of them wanted to keep fighting. They both understood that the other was sorry and that they would try their best to be better. In most realistic relationships, this unspoken law was not quite trustable. Somehow, it managed to work for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg omg omg ok this is a filler. idk where i'm going with this fic but i'm probably going to end it after the basketball finals and maybeeeeeeee the senior prom scene as an epilogue. i'm thinking of doing a kovira (korra x kuvira) oneshot/fic so drop any ideas you have for that!! i'm a huge kovira sap and i love them more than i love myself T-T anyways have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon or whatever el likes to say. im going to study for my math finals.


End file.
